DBAE: Demon Saga
The Demon Saga is the sixth saga in my Dragonball AE fanfic. If you haven't yet, be sure to read the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga! Episode 1: The Search Continues Zeku and his team are flying around and they find a place to sleep for the night. Zeku notices that they are short one tent, as Kan had the smart idea to wave it around trying to scare off a fox, which in the end, ended up giving them one tent short. Zeku lets Chilan sleep in his tent with him, and they talk late into the night. Zeku realizes that Chilan loves him, and he feels the same way. The next morning, they decide to head for the center of all pain and suffering: a battleground. Episode 2: Pain Zeku and his team fly toward the place where many battles have occurred: the desert. Zeku and Chilan take the left side, Trunks and Kan take the right side, and the Ultimate Kai takes the center. Zeku and Chilan run into Pain, and he almost kills Chilan with a single ki blast. Zeku is angered by this and immediately goes Super Saiyan 4. Pain dodges most of Zeku's attacks, and Zeku finally nails Pain with a Galick Gun x10. Pain goes flying backward, and Zeku attacks him with a flurry of punches. Pain falls to the ground, and Ultimate Kai appears with Trunks and Kan. Ultimate Kai is amazed that Zeku took on Pain and won. Pain gets up and Zeku turns around and hits him with a Super Spirit Cannon x10. Pain disappears from the universe, and Zeku picks up Chilan. He turns around and flies to the nearest hospital, where Chilan is treated. Episode 3: Continuing the Search Zeku, Trunks, Kan, and Ultimate Kai continue their search for the demons, and soon they find the spot that the demon Suffering has inhabited. Suffering taunts Kan, until finally Kan loses his mind and attacks randomly. Suffering laughs and kills Kan with a punch to the face. Zeku goes Super Saiyan 4 and is extremely angry now, and he attacks Suffering. The demon tries to hold out against Zeku, but Zeku finally kills Suffering with a Big Bang Attack x5. Ultimate Kai realizes that Zeku is being pushed to his limits by the four supporting demons so that Blood can pick up the pieces. Ultimate Kai then counters it by saying that Blood's plan just might backfire if Zeku gets any stronger. Episode 4: Limitbreaker Zeku, Trunks, and Ultimate Kai are flying to the next spot, where they will find Death waiting for them. They decide to stop for the night, and Zeku trains a little more for the battle with Death. Ultimate Kai says to watch out for Death, because demons always try to cheat. Zeku ignores him, and trains enough to confirm Ultimate Kai's suspicions: Blood is making a big mistake by making Zeku angry. Episode 5: Fury of the Dragon Zeku, Trunks, and Ultimate Kai land at the spot Death is. Death emerges from a hole in the ground, and tells Zeku to watch closely. He fires a Death Beam and wounds Trunks. Zeku, determined not to let anyone else get killed, starts attacking Death. Zeku turns Super Saiyan 4, and keeps fighting Death. The demon dodges a few punches, but Zeku throws in a Kamehameha x10 and it kills Death. Ultimate Kai is amazed by this, and he realizes that if Zeku makes it past Destruction, Blood just might lose. Episode 6: A Small Village Zeku and Ultimate Kai continue to search for Destruction. They find a small village. The village elder tells them that there is a castle that was abandoned a long time ago because of a murder that happened there. After the murder, they started calling it the Dark Castle because they thought it was haunted. The elder says that they saw a giant demon flying along with a shadowed figure to the castle. Zeku and Ultimate Kai know that it was Destruction and Blood. Before they leave, the elder tells them to take the village warrior Tonic. Episode 7: The Dark Castle Zeku, Ultimate Kai, and Tonic fly to Dark Castle, where they know Destruction and Blood have taken over. They arrive at the castle early. Zeku goes Super Saiyan 4, and enters through the drawbridge. They fight their way through the guards, and find Destruction guarding the throne room. Zeku gets in his fighting stance, and Ultimate Kai tries to take Tonic away, but Tonic is killed when Destruction lunges forward and kills him with a Death Beam to the heart. Zeku powers up to Full Power Super Saiyan 4, and begins to fight Destruction. Episode 8: Destruction Zeku and Destruction lunge at each other, and Zeku barely dodges a Death Beam while hitting Destruction with a Kamehameha x10. Destruction is launched backward, and Zeku jumps toward him. Destruction kicks him away and hits him with a Kamehameha. Zeku is amazed that Destruction has this power, and Destruction tells him that he can copy any move, just like his master Blood. Zeku kicks Destruction into the wall and hits him with a Death Beam. It pierces Destruction's head, killing him. Ultimate Kai tells Zeku that he has become too ruthless when killing his enemies. Zeku agrees, and says that he just feels like he needs revenge for Chilan's near death experience. Episode 9: Zeku's Psych is Breached Zeku enters the throne room and sees a hooded figure. He commands the figure to take off the cloak and fight him. The person takes off the cloak and reveals themself as Blood. Zeku is shocked to find that Blood is really a woman. Zeku backs away, and Ultimate Kai steps up because he can hit girls, as he can never be married. Blood slowly walks toward Zeku, and she starts saying that he doesn't need Chilan. She tells him that he needs herself, and that he will die without her. Zeku starts to calm down, and his eyes turn red. Zeku gets up and lunges toward Ultimate Kai. Ultimate Kai keeps backing away. Ultimate Kai realizes that this is why Blood is so dangerous, because she can control men. Episode 10: The Savior Ultimate Kai yells at Zeku, saying that he loves Chilan, and that Blood is only trying to control him. Zeku refuses to believe it, until Chilan arrives. Zeku sees Chilan, and his head starts to hurt. He kneels on the ground, and Chilan starts to talk to him. Zeku's eyes start to turn back to normal, and Blood looks like she is in pain. Zeku turns back to normal and hugs Chilan. He turns to Blood and pushes her away with a ki blast. Zeku realizes that she really is in pain, and he sends Chilan to go get Piccolo. Chilan comes back a few seconds later, and Piccolo enters Blood's mind. He tells Zeku that Blood is being controlled by the first Kai: Ruan. Episode 11: Mind Control Zeku runs over to Blood as she shakes. He tries to calm her down, and he hears her whisper that they have 24 hours to kill Ruan, or she will be completely corrupt and will have to kill everyone. Zeku lifts his head and looks toward Ultimate Kai. Ultimate Kai nods, and motions to the door. Zeku hugs Chilan and tells her that they are going to find Ruan. She tells him to come back alive.